


Irreplaceable

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Gladio is there for Prompto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompto needs Gladio, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Really this wasn't how Prompto thought his day was going to go.  It should've just been another day at training, but when he finds himself locked away in a broom closet the day goes from bad, to terrible, to terrifying... to absolutely unimaginable... in the best way possible.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).

> For my friend bgn846 for our f3s!
> 
> Her prompt was: Prompto manages to get locked in a broom closet or something somewhere (training room, his house) he’s got his phone and calls for help (Insert bro here) he needs a wicked big hug once he’s out because it was dark and cramped in there!
> 
> So obviously I had to go with some lovely Promptio!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! :D

“Why… won’t… you… budge?!” Prompto growled, throwing his shoulder back against the door once more only to find himself bouncing back once more. The damn thing still as immovable as it had been ten, twenty and thirty minutes ago.

Rubbing his bruised shoulder, Prompto glowered at the damn thing, wanting to kick himself for being stupid enough to get himself locked in here in the first place.

He wished there was a way for him to blame this on someone else. Or that he had wound up here in some cool way but literally no one…  _ no one _ winds up in a closet because they were doing something awesome or heroic.

So sadly he had no one to blame for his current situation except himself. Well… mostly.

Truth be told he’d been trying to hide from some of the other recruits as he was making his way to training. Most of the guys there were cool and more than willing to talk to him and help him, but there were two future Crownsguards who found it hilarious to taunt, tease and generally just make everything super unpleasant.

He got to hear such jewels as ‘ _ Nif _ ’ and ‘ _ Prince’s lapdog _ ’ _ .  _ Those were some of their favorites though they did sometimes get a bit more brutal with their insults. Nothing he hadn’t already heard at school, but when you’re training with guys that you are hoping will have your back, it's just a little disconcerting.

They were the reason he’d wound up in this tiny, mop filled prison now. He’d been walking toward the training hall when he’d heard their voices echoing from behind him on their way to training as well and he’d… well… he’d panicked for lack of a better term.

Without a second thought he’d glanced over to see the beautiful safety of the broom closet and had ducked in. Closing it quickly behind him he’d listened to the two recruits making their way past, holding his breath until he knew they were well away from him before breathing easily once more.

Then he’d attempted to leave.

And it didn’t work.

Apparently… this broom closet also had a vendetta against him.

He’d jostled the doorknob, kicked the bottom of it and had rammed his shoulder against it so much that it would be a miracle if he didn’t get some sort of bruise from it.

On one of his attempts he’d hit the door with such force that he’d ricocheted back and had wound up with his foot now wedged and stuck in a mop bucket.

So… this was where he was now.

Locked in a broom closet, mop bucket stuck to his foot and a shoulder that was probably seven different shades of purple.

With a sigh, Prompto leaned his head forward to rest against the doorframe, a mirthless smile making its way onto his lips.

“Nice one, Prompto,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head a little before opening his eyes once more. Who gets themselves into situations like this?! Why couldn’t this be like one of Nocts video games where he could just go back to a checkpoint and make a different choice? Or one of those game shows where he could ask for audience assistance or phone a friend?

Prompto’s eyes instantly widened at that thought and he leaned back from the door, slapping himself in the forehead.

“I’m an idiot!” he shouted before fumbling around in his pockets, attempting to find his phone wherever it may be.

Damn his clothes and their many pockets!

Thank gods he hadn’t changed into his training gear yet otherwise he wouldn’t have been given this lifeline!

Finally, he located his phone, pulling it from his back pocket and flipping it open to show him two very important and horrible things.

The first that his screen was good and cracked right down the center, probably from when he’d bounced off the flippin’ door and fell into the other wall and got wedged into his new mop bucket shoe.

The second, from what he could tell from his screen, he was almost out of battery and had one bar of service.

“... like… literally could this day get any worse?” he whispered to himself, trying to figure out how the heck he was supposed to make an outgoing phone call on this thing.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the buttons he pulled up what he assumed was his contacts and hit the call button.

Worst case scenario was that he called someone who didn’t pick up.

Super worst case scenario was he accidentally hit the number to like… the library or something and they wouldn’t give a chocobo’s butt about where he was.

Super,  _ super  _ worst case scenario he called Cor or something.

However… best case scenario was that he got ahold of Noct or Iggy and they would come to his rescue!

Before he could ruminate on best and worst case scenarios anymore he heard the ringing cease and a voice start to answer.

“Hel-....”

“Listen! I don’t have much time and my phone is about to die and I just wanted to let someone know so that maybe they could come and save me because this stupid door is refusing to budge and my shoulder hurts and my foots in a mop bucket and I don’t know how to get this door open because I’ve tried  _ everything _ but if you could come here I’m in corrido-...,”

And just like that… with a cheerful little tune and a blip of light… his phone died.

Prompto pulled the phone away from his ear, mouth slightly agape at this technological betrayal and felt any hope he had immediately dashed.

Instantly he realized that he’d made multiple errors in that phone call.

First of all… who the hell had he just spoke to?

Second of all… he had given them absolutely  _ no _ indication of where he was!

He’d wasted his one and only lifeline and now… now the panic really started to settle in.

Glancing around the tiny room he felt a prickling against his skin. Had the room really been this tiny to begin with? Or… or was it somehow managing to get tinier?

His throat felt dry as he glanced around the space, his hands shaking a bit as he put the phone back in his pocket.

Slowly he felt himself moving, backing up into a corner of the closet though it felt more like he was slowly being pushed there. His eyes continuing to flicker around, moving from one dim corner to the next and trying to figure out if this was all in his head.

When his back finally collided with the wall he heard loud clattering from above him and before he could register what was happening his vision went black. It was like everything had instantly shrunk down to it’s most miniscule proportions, something clinging to his face and sending him flailing away and toward where he thought the door was. His fists banged and legs kicked at whatever surface he could find purchase on.

“Help! S-Someone! Pl-Please! Let me out! L-Let me out!!!” he shouted, his voice turning hoarse and his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to break through his ribs. Whatever was obscuring his vision and pressing against him was only fueling his terror and he almost missed the sound of his name being shouted from outside.

“Prom?! Prompto? You in there?” the voice shouted as he heard the sound of someone running closer.

“In here! Pleasepleaseplease get me out of here!” he begged, ramming his battered and bruised shoulder against the door once more in a manic attempt to get free. Then, without warning, the door was practically wrenched off its hinges and Prompto, unprepared for the sudden loss tumbled out into the hallway.

Bracing himself for the cold, hard impact of the floor, he quickly found strong arms wrapping around his waist and holding him aloft.

“Woah! Woah… easy there, Prom!” a familiar voice quickly reassured as he found himself soon being righted. “You’re alright… hold on… lets…,”

In a matter of seconds he felt something being lifted off of his face, his vision coming back easily as his eyes adjusted to the brighter corridor.

And once his eyes adjusted… he felt his face instantly flush with embarrassment.

Standing before him was none other than Gladiolus Amicitia. The toughest, strongest most… manly guy Prompto knew. Not to mention one of the most handsome people to ever walk the Eos and here he was… staring at Prompto with something he assumed was pity and saving him like the damsel in distress he was.

“Hey… do you need to sit down, Prom?” Gladio asked as he swooned in place slightly.

Oh yes… definitely a damsel now.

“N-No! No I’m alright, big guy!” he tried to offer up though the smile he forced onto his face was shaky at best.

The look he was leveled with told him that Gladio didn’t believe a word he said and he felt his smile slipping more and more until he was ducking his head a bit in shame.

“S-Sorry for… for bothering you about something so… silly,” he said quietly.

“Didn’t sound silly when you called me,” Gladio said gently, putting a broad hand on his shoulder. Prompto instantly winced, forgetting about his earlier attempts at freedom, but before he could say anything, Gladio was reacting. Moving his hand away, the Shield carefully pushed up his shirt sleeve, hissing a bit at the mottled bruising already appearing over his fair skin.

“Gods, Prompto. How long were you in there?” Gladio asked and Prompto bit his lip, shuffling his feet slightly on the squeaky corridor tile.

“About… half an hour… maybe a little more?” he offered, looking up to see Gladio’s brow furrowed, already reading the question that was forming on his lips.

_ Why were you in there? _

This had already been a banner day and really… with Gladio having gone through the effort of coming to his rescue he at least owed the man an honest answer.

“I… I was trying to hide from… some of the guys from training,” he said quietly, looking back down to the floor and refusing to meet Gladio’s gaze now. Even without looking, he could feel the other man bristling and he knew it was because he had ran like a coward instead of facing them. 

“I’m sorry that I ran, but… I just… I just wanted a few more minutes without being called a Nif, a lapdog, a decoy or… bait. I-I heard them coming up the corridor and I thought if I hid in the closet for a bit… I could steal a few more minutes away without them. I’m… I’m sorry. I’ve wasted time being in there and Cor is going to  _ kill _ me for being so late and then I wasted your time by making you stop what you were doing an-...”

Before he could continue he felt himself being pulled closer to Gladio, the mans arms wrapping around him carefully before he found himself cuddled right up against his chest.

Regardless of the embarrassment and shame that had been coursing through his body, the hug offered him a warmth and safety that his entire body craved at this point. Apparently to the point where it felt like he wasn’t even in charge of his limbs anymore as he easily wrapped his arms around Gladio’s waist and hid against him, accepting the comfort that was being offered.

“You listen to me, Prom… you are not bait. You’re not a lap dog something that is dispensable. You are absolutely, 100% irreplaceable,” Gladio murmured gently, giving Prompto the slightest squeeze that made a small smile appear over the young gunners features. “You shouldn’t have to put up with that shit from anyone… especially not people who are supposed to be your brothers in arms. You know that right?”

Prompto gave a little nod at that. He did know that they were supposed to have each others back… it’s just that it felt like they only had his back so they could paint a target on it for future.

However, he hugged the man a little tighter, taking in a shaky breath before attempting to speak again.

“Thanks, Gladio,” he murmured quietly, though the words were definitely something he needed to hear. “I… it’s… nice hearing that. Really. Especially after the day I’ve had so far.”

He felt a little chuckle vibrate from the mans chest and smiled more, looking up to find Gladio smiling gently down at him.

“Well I’m glad I could say that to you. You definitely need to hear it and know how important you are,” he reassured and Prompto though his heart was literally going to flutter out of his chest.

Blushing slightly, Prompto hid his face against the Shields chest, feeling the way the man laughed a little more as a hand soothed against his back.

After a few moments he leaned back once more, a bit more collected, though the blush still remained. “Oh.. uh… how did you know where I was?“ he asked curiously now that he was free from his broom prison.

“Well… I know that you had training today for one,” he answered, a little color rising on his cheeks for a reason Prompto couldn’t quite place. Granted Gladio was also still hugging him in the middle of the hallway and so he was slowly putting two and two together. “Not to mention you also mentioned a door and a mop bucket. Doesn’t take an Iggy to figure out you’re in a broom closet somewhere.”

Prompto couldn’t help a little chuckle at the explanation and his blush decided that yep… it was here to stay for good.

“Well… I’m glad you were able to decipher my message, big guy,” he said, giving Gladio another hug around his waist.

The taller man was more than happy to respond in kind, giving Prompto a bigger hug and then going so far as to lift him off the ground a bit, making the gunner giggle ridiculously in a manner he would  _ refuse _ to admit to later.

“P-Put me down you brute!” he laughed, smiling more as Gladio chuckled in return.

“Okay, okay, blondie. Keep your mop bucket on,” he teased, glancing over to the discarded bucket that had fallen off of Prompto’s boot the moment he all but collapsed out of the closet.

Slowly, he felt himself lowered once more to the floor, his smile still beaming as he looked back up to Gladio.

“Thanks again… for… saving me,” Prompto murmured gently, looking down the corridor and sighing a bit. “I suppose I should go face Cor and his wrath.”

Gladio’s smile faltered at that, but he let him go, though the movement felt reluctant and to be honest, Prompto was soon missing the warmth.

“Listen, Prom… I don’t think Cor will be upset with you. Especially if you tell him what’s been happening and… well… what  _ did _ happen today,” he urged gently and Prompto knew he was going to have an awkward conversation in his future.

“But… if you like… I’d be more than happy to escort you. I can corroborate your story and also check out these recruits you were mentioning earlier. If they are willing to turn on a fellow recruit they aren’t someone my father, the king or Cor are going to want out there protecting our others.”

Hearing this, Prompto glanced back over to the Shield, feeling a little shocked though really, if the guy was willing to run here from god knows where to bust down a door for him, was this really too much to believe as well?

“I… I’d appreciate it,” he said honestly, watching as the smile appeared back over Gladio’s features, though a teasing smirk soon appeared. “Besides… I gotta make sure there’s no more doors that will block your way.”

The little jab made Prompto flush more and he huffed as he started walking toward the training hall, Gladio on his heels.

“I can get the other doors! This one just… hated me… a little,” he groused, hearing Gladio bark out a laugh.

“I’ve never met a sentient door, Prom,” he said simply and Prompto shook his head.

“Today you did… and you saw it hated me. But why are you picking on me now?! What happened to the nice, huggy Gladio from earlier? I want him ba-ACK!?”

In an instant he felt himself lifted up from behind, the surprise melting away to laughter as he wriggled in the mans hold. “Oh my Gods! I didn’t mean it!” he laughed.

“Too late. Huggy Gladio is back and is here to stay… although… there is a way for him to go back?” the Shield teased and Prompto could still hear the smirk in his voice as he went limp as a sack of potatoes in his hold, a deep sigh escaping.

“Let me guess? You want me to do something silly? Or ridiculous?” he guessed, but soon felt himself carefully being lowered back to the floor.

“I suppose you can call it that,” Gladio began, Prompto turning around to see the taller man with a darker flush over his cheeks. “Would you… care to go on a date with me?”

The world seemed to freeze for a moment, Prompto wondering if perhaps he’d inhaled far too many cleaner fumes in the closet for this to be real. Sadly, it seemed that his lack of response was enough to make Gladio think he was coming up with a decline as he was soon trying to excuse and apologize for what he had asked.

“I mean… you really don’t have to, but if you wanted to I thought maybe getting lunch together sometime or… something, but we don’t have to! Not if you don’t wa-...”

“No! I mean… yes! But no to you saying no? I guess? I don’t know what I’m trying to say, but… ah!” Prompto floundered, finally finding his voice before rushing forward and wrapping his arms back around Gladio’s waist. “What I mean is… no… don’t think I don’t want to. Yes… I do want to. I would… I would love to.”

Apparently the hug was absolutely the best answer as he soon felt Gladio’s arms returning around him and the warmth and safety from before easily returned.

Who would’ve thought that being trapped in a broom closet by his own fears and insecurities would lead to this? Honestly… Prompto never thought it was something even remotely possible. Yet here he was and honestly… the happiness he felt in this single moment made everything before seem like a distant bad dream. Everything ahead of him seemed so much brighter. This new feeling was definitely welcomed.

It was irreplaceable.


End file.
